


Наши тайны

by SSC



Series: DarkOmens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: После спасения Кроули от нацистов они с Азирафелем так и продолжили встречаться в бесконечной Библиотеке, спрятанной между нормальными домами - и начали сближаться, узнавая друг друга все лучше.





	Наши тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Молли, которая меня неистово накурила DarkOmens) моя благодарность просто границ не знает)
> 
> Это реверс!АУ(демон! Азирафель, ангел!Кроули), все части складываю в сборник:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400152
> 
> Канва основного сюжета в твиттер-треде:  
> https://twitter.com/SoletSerCro/status/1140223623027929088

Азирафель, как любой демон, принимал перемены с некоторым трудом. Его не раздражали только новые книги, появлявшиеся на полках сумрачной библиотеки. И — с недавних, очень недавних пор — отблеск белых крыльев. Нет, Кроули держал их скрытыми, но это была библиотека Азирафеля, он знал каждую тень и каждый луч в ней, и конечно же, видел своего ангела еще от дверей, через два ряда полок.   
Такую радость демонам испытывать, конечно, не пристало, но это же был Кроули.   
Война между людьми шла на спад — точнее, плавно стекала в другие регионы. Сама Война тоже переехала куда-то к славянам, там едва не Апокалипсис начался. По крайней мере, Война, Голод, Смерть, Загрязнение и ненадолго вернувшийся Мор отлично развлекались.  
— Я хотел приготовить тебе блинчики, но шоколад только по талонам.  
— Не волнуйся, я сам приготовлю.   
Азирафель скорее отрезал бы себе крыло, чем признался, что Кроули совершенно не понимает концепцию готовки. Нет, один белый порошок другим заменять нельзя! Но это было так забавно, что Азирафель просто тихонько уничтожал его загадочные творения, не забыв похвалить.

Они обнялись снова. И снова удалось легко коснуться его виска губами.   
Каждый поцелуй бережно хранился в памяти. И все эти прекрасные моменты, когда можно было прикрыть его спину. Азирафель не собирался никому объяснять, почему это важно. Ангел редко нуждался в помощи, и каждый раз был удивлен и полон благодарности — весь светился изнутри. Ради него стоило пройти по освященной земле.  
— Сейчас у меня много времени, — сказал Кроули. — Могу остаться на пару дней, если хочешь.   
— Переезжай.  
— Не могу. Я не смогу тут жить.  
Азирафель кивнул, устраиваясь на мягком диване с ним в обнимку. После гари, боли, эманаций болезней и отчаяния, пропитавших военный Лондон, он мог наконец-то расслабиться. В отличие от большинства адских тварей, он не любил эти миазмы. Скорее бы выветрилось.   
Вдвоем они сидели — тихо, долго. Кроули пришел совсем недавно: еще сам весь в оболочке чужой забранной боли. Глупый ангел не умел ее стряхивать и таскал, пока не проживал сам. Или не получал помощь. Ее всегда было сложно предложить, но с веками Азирафель справлялся все лучше.  
— Почистить тебе перышки?   
Кроули сонно трепыхнулся, ткнул в шею острым носом и поднял голову, часто моргая. Надо же, задремал.  
— Прости. Там был подвал, много запертых людей, дети, умирающие... Я утешал.  
— Смотри, опять в газетах напишут.  
Ангел попался в Первой мировой, явившись в защиту отступающих под Монсом. Хорошо хоть люди придумали потом целое воинство, да и в целом не поверили.  
— Пусть пишут. Гавриилу я отвечу, что моя работа — творить чудеса.

По комнате простерлись длинные, узкие крылья. Азирафель всегда думал про хищных птиц, когда сияющие перья окутывали его целиком. И всегда сердце колотилось, как будто он бежал, бежал, и вот замер с ангелом в руках.  
Кроули уютно приткнулся к шее, дышал за воротник, постепенно расслабляясь. Нет, ну так было неудобно, так можно было только тискать, но не снимать темную паутину.   
Пришлось пересадить на стул — так, чтобы Кроули опирался на верхнюю перекладину. И спину прогнул. Едва унявшееся дыхание снова зачастило.  
Немыслимо, мучительно красивый. Азирафель принялся счищать эманации, перебирая перья. Жесткие маховые, два сломаны — снять, спрятать. Большие кроющие выше, и совсем нежный пух под малыми кроющими. Перышки сбегали к середине спины, стремились вверх, пушились, золотились, и наконец исчезали на шее, сменяясь тонкими рыжими волосинками.  
Простая рубашка болотного оттенка безнадежно порвалась, и в прорехах видно было смуглую кожу. Невозможно удержаться — Азирафель тронул спину у самой поясницы, погладил снизу вверх, зарылся под основание крыла.   
Столько веков они были рядом. Каждое перо, каждый изгиб, каждая впадинка и выступ. И всегда оставалась будто невидимая стена.  
Вот и сейчас Кроули замер. Страшно трогать было — вдруг спугнет эту нежность. Краткое движение — спина прижалась к ладони.  
— Чем ты был занят, демон?  
Он всегда выговаривал так мягко. Без осуждения.  
— Подтолкнул пару дубовых голов, чтобы иначе проложили поставку. Будет больше еды, мне надоели талоны.  
А еще меньше смертей и больше лекарств. Мир вокруг снова станет комфортным.  
Кроули откинул голову назад, подставляя под пальцы горло. Там по сияющей коже вилась нить эманации, впиваясь и передавливая. Глупый, глупый... Кто ж так подставляется? Азирафель не смог остановить себя — снял нитку губами. От мгновенной вспышки уловленной жестокости впился сильнее, поцеловал до следа и короткого слабого стона.  
— Больно? Прости, не подумал.   
— Все хорошо. Это было неожиданно приятно.  
Сердце забилось сильнее, так, что в груди вспыхнуло. Кроули всегда говорил, что думает, без вранья и уловок. И сейчас не соврал, значит.   
Красноватое пятно на горле, почти у самого уха, мерцало как ожог. Азирафель скользнул от шеи вниз по ткани, легонько нажал на солнечное сплетение. Снова этот откровенный стон. Ангел как будто не понял до конца, что такое стыд, и считал излишним его испытывать.  
Снова поцеловать — с другой стороны. Кроули вдруг вздрогнул, отодвинулся. Азирафель выпустил. Он что-то почувствовал. Что-то очень странное было с кожей на левой стороне шеи.  
Теперь Кроули отстранился уже всерьез — даже на стуле повернулся, защищаясь его спинкой. Крылом он прикрыл всю левую сторону тела, и смотрел с таким странным лицом — напряженным, почти испуганным. Как будто сейчас наорет, или уйдет, или падет и почернеет.  
Точно, он же никогда не трогал Азирафеля левой рукой. И часто смотрел правым глазом, по-птичьи наклоняя голову. Все эти крохотные черты слились вдруг: что-то там было, под мерцанием иллюзии. Что-то, чего Кроули, не знавший земного стыда, стеснялся.   
— Позволишь? — Азирафель тронул белые перья.   
Видно было, как Кроули хочется отказать. Он подался назад. Открытый глаз блестел ярче обычного.  
— Я уйду, если тебе будет отвратительно, — прошептал он. Слова едва можно было разобрать под хрипом.  
— Мы знакомы шесть тысяч лет, и я постоянно бываю в аду. По шкале от мелкого беса до Хастура ты вообще в другом направлении.  
— Я тебе лгал.   
Но все-таки дальше он не двигался. В полутьме, пропитанной светом далеких библиотечных ламп и мерцанием белых крыльев, Азирафель очень медленно отвел маховые перья от лица, ожидая чего угодно.  
Старые ожоги сплетались узлами, перекраивая черты лица. Левый глаз наполовину заплыл бельмом, зеленую радужку почти не разглядеть, волосы росли неровными рыжими клоками, уха не осталось вовсе. Наплывы сползали на шею и ниже. Азирафель потянул вниз ворот рубашки, Кроули снова попытался прикрыть, спрятать эти страшные ожоги. Основной массив кончался у ребер, стерев сосок. Другие части ожога Азирафель нашел на руках, от запястья до локтя: левая пострадала сильнее. Угасающий всполох адского огня, достал на излете, ангел чудом ответ крылья назад, но часть лица спас ценой рук — сцена читалась так легко, что Азирафель невнятно зарычал.  
— Кто это был?  
— Неважно.   
— Кто?  
Кроули просто замолчал. Дымка иллюзии начала было затягивать шрамы, но стоило забурчать — и он вернул все, как было. Такой спокойный. Как будто что-то в нем сломалось. Или встало на место — Азирафель еще не понял.  
Он мог только медленно, осторожно прикасаться к этим шрамам, как к карте. Адский огонь, опаливший эфирное тело — шрамы не исчезли бы со сменой носителя, снова проявились бы, уродуя — нет, не уродуя, просто отмечая.  
Только хотелось найти виновного. Найти и обречь на медленную пытку святой водой.  
Левая ладонь совсем искривилась, пальцы с трудом разгибались, связанные рубцовой тканью. Азирафель поднял эту искалеченную руку и поцеловал в самый центр.  
— Буду прикрывать тебя слева, ангел.  
Единственный здоровый глаз опять заблестел сильнее. Кроули улыбнулся, показывая короткие, но совсем не ангельские клычки.   
Шрамы переходили в обычную кожу, волоски топорщились, когда их касалось дыхание.  
Спинка стула между ними уже мешала. Азирафель осторожно коснулся губ едва ощутимым поцелуем. Не спугнуть бы. Но все равно тут было неудобно, и на перьях еще висели отдельные серые клочья эманаций. Перенести... но Кроули вывернулся из рук, не дал себя поднять и пошел рядом. Крылья касались пола, и тонкие хищные лапки потянулись к перьям. Азирафель шикнул, и лапки пропали.

Библиотека притихла. С улицы не доносилось бы ни звука, даже если там бомбили — здание не должны были снести, Азирафель проследил, чтобы самолеты избегали этой улицы. Он старался не прихрамывать. Кроули тоже был чрезвычайно внимательным.  
В спальне стояла уютная полутьма. Никаких окон, только стойка с книгами для чтения перед сном, вечно горящий масляный светильник, дающий живой и теплый свет, и сама кровать: широкая, мягкая, заправленная черным постельным бельем. Ткань не изнашивалась — посмела бы только!  
Кроули замер у постели, не опускаясь. Снова наклонил голову, по-птичьи мигая здоровым глазом.  
— Сядь, мой хороший.   
Азирафель не был готов к такому обращению. Никто за шесть тысяч лет не звал его хорошим. Здоровая рука легла на грудь, надавила слегка.  
— Кроули...  
— Сними ботинки, пожалуйста. Ты же не собираешься ложиться в сапогах?  
— Я только... мгхм.  
Пришлось сесть и разуться. Очень не хотелось сочувствия, жалости этой нелепой, всей чуши. Пройдет — он знал. Ожоги всегда заживают.  
Кроули опустился перед ним на колени, распуская крылья на всю комнату. По его щелчку дверь захлопнулась, отрезая шелест книг. Азирафель не смог бы сейчас чудесить, только смотрел, как осторожно руки стягивают со стопы носок, открывая багровые язвы.   
Никто не спрашивал, стоило ли того спасение Кроули от весьма вероятного развоплощения, но ответ был — стоило. Нацисты ловили ангела, и поймали его, и увезли бы черт знает для чего. Обожженные святой землей ноги не были худшим исходом.  
Мысли гасли одна за другой. Кроули, мягко улыбаясь, создавал крохотные волны чудес, чтобы не повредить своими ангельскими силами еще сильнее. Он явно думал о чем-то хорошем, и смотрел на Азирафеля снизу вверх, а как будто сверху. Пальцы касались стопы, рассыпая искры, крылья тоже искрились, принимая лишнюю энергию и она стекала на пол. Так нежно, что в груди скрутился огромный колкий ком. Тонкие пальцы скользнули вверх, по икре до колена, Кроули поцеловал в шрам на коленной чашечке, выводя и его.  
Излечилось само эфирное тело. Кроули тронул под коленом, там, где нежная щекотная кожа и Азирафель закусил кулак, чтобы не стонать.  
— Больно? Потерпи, мой хороший. Нужно вылечить.  
Серая паутина сгорела до последней нити — и Азирафель поклялся бы, что и в соседних домах тоже.   
Но еще оставалась вторая стопа — снова эта нежность, это удивительно безболезненное лечение того, что заставляло страдать. Снова касание к колену. На этот раз Кроули пристроил на нем голову, пряча слепой глаз и прикрывая шрам.   
Тот, кто посмел его обжечь, умрет, понимал Азирафель с ужасной ясностью. И кто посмеет ударить в грядущей войне. Пусть даже все легионы Небес и Ада выступят против.  
Он сам едва помнил Великую битву — кровь, боль, бегство. Он отмахивался огненным мечом, убил многих, но Кроули не видел. Проще было верить, что он вовсе не сражался — но вот оно, доказательство.  
Белая ладонь в крохотных рыжих веснушках потянулась вверх, под рубашку.  
— Ты на меня так смотришь, что я не могу не реагировать, — Кроули тепло улыбался. — Не запускай так больше. Мог бы сказать, Азирафель. Я могу лечить, ты же знал и раньше.  
Знал — и не думал.  
«Могу лечить» и «лечить демона» были не такие уж близкие ступеньки.  
Ладонь мягко нажала на солнечное сплетение, замерцала даже сквозь рубашку, проникая сквозь тонкую границу. Слишком... так... дыхание замерло,тело отчаянно пыталось пережить эти вспышки силы, бьющие прямо в сердцевину. Азирафель застонал, поднял ангела рывком, и пальцы вошли глубже.  
Поцелуй буквально искрился чудесной силой, смешанной и разделенной. Глубокий, жаркий поцелуй. Азирафель зарылся светящимися пальцами в рыжую гриву, второй рукой сжал крыло. Пружины скрипнули под весом, за спиной Азирафеля открылись собственные крылья, и теперь Кроули тоже было, куда вцепиться.   
Это не было творением чудес, нет — просто предтечи, обещания чудес, готовая разрядиться изменением сила вспыхивала и рассыпалась светлячками вокруг. Азирафель не переставая ласкал слабое место на шее, от которого Кроули вздрагивал и выгибался, обвивался плотнее, как питон.  
Слабое место демона,так безошибочно найденное, тоже искрилось — энергия чудес легко просачивалась тут, наполняя его с головы до ног. Пальцы нажимали, мяли, барабанили, быстро уводя на грань.  
Что дальше, не знал ни один, и оба сжимались, скручивались в общий узел нежности, обладания друг другом. Пятна засосов на шее и над ключицами, короткие укусы — Кроули поймал губу, Азирафель в ответ прикусил ему здоровое ухо, простонав что-то невнятное.  
Вспышка прокатилась по комнате, и одна из книг сменила обложку на более раннее издание. Рваная рубашка Кроули восстановилась, как и сломанные перья, пропал надкол на очках Азирафеля, в стене пронзительно запел сверчок. Спасатели услышали, что на помощь зовут из другого подвала и теперь успевали прокопаться.  
На юге полил дождь, гася пожары.  
Азирафель и Кроули так и лежали, скрутившись, под двумя парами крыльев. Шрамы на лице медленно затягивал морок.   
— Я тебя любым люблю,- хрипло сказал Азирафель. И ничего — небо не рухнуло на землю. Богиня тоже не появилась.  
Кроули долго молчал, и когда уже пора было злиться, Азирафель понял, что он сладко спит. Прямо так, лицом в шею, крепко сжимая пальцы, чтобы демон ни в коем случае не уполз.  
В принципе, ответ был не так уж нужен 

Четверть часа спустя Азирафель резко открыл глаза. Ему приснилась Великая война. Восставшие неистово рубились, чтобы проложить путь из Рая. Да, позже он вернулся, чтобы шепнуть пару слов, но тогда Сада не существовало. Жара, песок и алое пламя на клинке, убивавшем ангелов.  
Он колол и рубил, и не смотрел по сторонам — но теперь далекий ангел, закрывший лицо от вспышки меча, не был одним из всех. У него были рыжие волосы, и белые одежды, и два кинжала, наполовину ушедшие в песок   
Азирафель вспомнил и теперь не смог бы забыть. Пытай его, режь — не забудет.   
А Кроули так и лежал в руках — уютный, мягкий. Доверял. Глупый любимый ангел.

____  
Упоминаются Ангелы Монса: https://m.diletant.media/articles/39937329/


End file.
